That Bites!
by T-TrainOrTurkeyT
Summary: REWRITE IN PROGRESS: Harry is on the run from the Dursleys, the Order, and of course, Voldemort. But what happens when Voldemort finds Harry beaten and bloody in an alley in muggle London? Eventual HP/LV Creature HP/LV AD bashing 10chps give or take
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Would I need a student loan if I owned Harry Potter and affiliates? No! Sadly, I do need/have a student loan and therefore do not own Harry Potter.

It was relatively warm today. But I couldn't let the heat get to me – I was on the run. Why am I on the run when I should be safe at home with my family, you may ask. Well you see, my parents are dead – killed by this monster Lord Voldemort. Most people call him the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, or my personal favourite, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Yes, I was on the run from him for he had turned his wrath upon me when I was naught but an infant merely a year old. My mum sacrificed herself to protect me and when his evil being turned upon me, his killing curse backfired and hit him instead of me, thus marking me as the savior of the wizarding world and adorning me with a curse scar in the shape of a lightning bolt that aches whenever Voldemort is around me or is feeling particularly mad.

Did I mention that I was a wizard? No? Well I am! I found out when I was 11 years old. The first wizard I ever met banged down the door, threatened my aunt and uncle, and gave my cousin a curly pig's tail. To me he gave a letter from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He also took me to buy my school supplies at Diagon Alley and bought me my owl Hedwig. They were my first gifts of any sort and I cherished them dearly. I had many adventures and trials in my school days. It was there that I met friends and made enemies as well as learned about my past and its connection to Voldemort. But I always had to return to 4 Private Dr.

It was no secret really that I hated living with the Dursley's – that's my supposed family's name; Aunt Petunia Dursley, Uncle Vernon Dursley, and Cousin Dudley Dursley. I say supposed because I believe that families don't do what mine does to me. They beat me for things that weren't my fault, starved me, and kept me locked away in my bedroom – the cupboard under the stairs. When I first got my Hogwart's letter, Uncle Vernon moved me into Dudley's old bedroom. He used the excuse that I was too big for the cupboard but I know that he was only suspicious that others of my kind were watching me; my letter had been addressed to the "cupboard under the stairs".

The summer after my sixth year at school was not a pleasant one. My godfather Sirius Black had died one year ago now and the anniversary had been tough. Headmaster Dumbledore insisted that I remain with my "family" this summer, even though I was going to be turning 17 and become of legal age this summer. I wanted to set out as quick as possible to set about my task of defeating Voldemort just as the prophesy said I must. However, Dumbledore said I must remain because I had to attend my final year at Hogwarts and the blood wards created by the bond between me and Petunia would last for this summer and then I would be unsafe to return the following one. The blood wards were designed to protect me from the outside, but what about protecting me from the inside? Needless to say, I didn't buy his story – not one little bit!

I was "home" that summer for a mere two days – just long enough for Vernon to kill Hedwig for making to much noise and then to start beating on me again. I had had enough so I ran. I ran from that house and now here I am. I am still running and hiding from the Dursley's, the Order of the Phoenix (I wasn't too impressed with Dumbledore at the current time), and of course, from Voldemort. I had no intention of returning to Hogwart's anymore but nevertheless, I was still in Diagon Alley. I had to replenish my funds and buy a few things to help me along; Gringotts Bank was where I had just come from when I saw them – Death Eaters, Voldemort's minions. There were two of them – Dolohov from the inner circle and another one with short sandy hair and freckles that I did not recognize and figured he must be from the outer circle. It was the lower ranking Death Eater who noticed me and alerted his companion. Well I sure wasn't going to stick around and wait to see what happened next. I high-tailed it out of there and ducked back into muggle London.

I slowly calmed my breath thinking I was safe again and headed off in a new direction. As I rounded a corner I saw Tonks and Remus up ahead. I briefly wondered what they were doing here in muggle London before remembering that Tonks was an auror and probably patrolling the outskirts of Diagon Alley. Remus was a werewolf so he was probably gaining some protection just by being with an auror; werewolves didn't get out much as they were so looked down upon by society. I quickly changed direction again. I didn't want to be spotted by them either for I was sure they would tell Dumbledore they'd seen me and then it would be a while before I got some good rest again.

My luck seemed to have run out though, for as I rounded another corner, I came face to face with Vernon Dursley, my fat uncle – you remember – the one I ran away from when he killed my beloved pet owl. He was at a supermarket and was checking out the hardness of some fresh apples and tomatoes while eyeing the racks of potato chips that hung just inside the store. Petunia must still be enforcing that ridiculous diet Dudley's school nurse had suggested to help him lose weight. The world must have been against me for he chose that moment to look up and spotted me. I can tell you right now that the look in his eyes was downright eerie. It almost made Voldemort look like a cuddly kitten. Almost. I could see the wheels turning and stupidly did what I hadn't waited to do back with the Death Eaters or Remus and Tonks; I waited to see what would happen next. Finally it clicked what was about to happen and I decided to run while I still had the chance.

Now don't ask me how but I ducked down into a side alley in hopes of Vernon losing sight of me. It didn't work. Vernon had caught up to me. Frightened now, I turned to run though my screaming muscles protested. I didn't get too far – I tripped on a rock and landed face first in the mud. Before I could blink and as I weakly pushed myself up, Vernon was upon me. He started beating me senselessly. A part of me still thinks that he didn't realize what he was doing.

"Ge-get o-off of m-me!" I said but of course, just like with every other beating, my pleading went unnoticed. Then I felt my arm break. I screamed with the pain.

"Help! Help me! Someone – anyone! Help!" I cried.

It was weird. I don't know how or what had happened but Vernon was no longer on top of me nor was he still beating me to a bloody pulp. Somehow I managed to hesitantly stand again on my shaky legs that currently felt like bruised Jello. I inspected my broken arm and was thankful that it wasn't an extrusive fracture. That meant it would heal on its own given some time. With one arm I attempted to brush the dirt and the mud off of my shirt front and my now ripped jeans. When I looked up I froze with my returning fear. I was staring at Lord Voldemort – the one who had killed my parents and who had attempted to kill me on numerous occasions. If I hadn't been so busy plotting my escape, I might have noticed that he actually looked worried about me. This was turning out to be one Hell of a day!

"No! Not you! Anyone but you! No!" I muttered finally finding my voice. I turned around putting my back to him and didn't notice his expression of shock. I started to run again but only took three or four brisk paces forward when I nearly ran smack right into him. How did he get in front of me so quickly?

"Stay away from me! Go away!" I yelled angrily and pushed him back with my one good arm. Yes, that's right. I, Harry James Potter, had _pushed_ the Darkest Lord of all time! Most people never even think of touching him in favour of cowering, pleading and begging for their lives instead. Yet again I let my foolish Gryffindor instincts get the better of me.

I spun around again deciding it would be a good idea to attempt to run away again. Before I could move though I felt a warm body against the back of mine and felt the icy breath of the monster behind me.

"Don't even think about moving _Potter_!" I heard him hiss coldly. He whispered my name in Parsletongue causing me to involuntarily shiver as my whole spine, neck included, tingled. O great! Here I was, about to die. The alley was now freezing despite the warmth of the sun that had been radiantly shining down on Earth all day long. I suddenly felt extremely stupid! My wand was still stuffed in my pocket, forgotten in the rush of activities. I could grab it and attempt to defend myself but what's the point? Voldemort would kill me before I even had a chance to move! I gulped, fearing the worst.

"You've been very difficult to find my slippery serpent, but I have you in my grasp at last!" I could hear the smirk in voice. As I started to take a pace forward again, I felt Voldemort snake his arm around my waist and hold me close to him.

"I don't think so! You're not getting away this time." I started to struggle but it was no use. I couldn't move and my arm was hurting to much to put up much of a fight. I was about to say something but as soon as I opened my mouth, I felt Voldemort even closer to me than before. I didn't think it was possible for him to bet any closer. My scar started to burn like fire adding to the pain of my scar. It was pure bliss when I finally felt Voldemort bite down on my neck and I gave way to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain! Make it stop! Oh how my aching muscles protested. I don't ever remember feeling this kind of pain before. It felt like every part of me was on fire. The pain hurts so much that I can't even remember what happened to me just a few minutes ago; or was a few days ago? I don't know how long I've been out of it. All I do know is that I'm in pain and I'm feeling desperate for release. With this kind of pain, just let me die. Haven't I suffered enough? I decided to lay very, very still in hopes that not moving would help to diminish the pain. The pain finally started to subside and I slowly came to.

I tried to sit up, groggy as I was. I looked around the room and noticed that I could see everything in perfect detail even though my glasses were sitting on the nightstand next to my bed. My bed? Wait a second, where was I? With a flood of memories I suddenly remembered everything from however long ago I had been unconscious. I remembered going to Gringotts Bank. I encountered Dolohov and that other Death Eater… I ran… Saw Tonks and Remus, ran elsewhere. Vernon, the beating, Voldemort… rescuing me? NO, Voldemort _biting_ me and then taking me prisoner as I succumbed to an unconscious state of mind. It all came back.

I started to panic. What had happened? Voldemort bit me. What did that mean? Wait! Was I… Could I… It can't be possible! I thought my life couldn't possibly get any worse than it already was but here I was, seriously starting to believe it was. I sprung out of bed and hurried to the closet – or what I assumed was an in-wall closet. I assumed correctly. There was a mirror on the back of the door facing inside the room; that is of course how I decided to go the closet. The mirror hung on the door that faced my – the bed and when the answer is obvious, one usually tends to go for the bait instead of waiting for some other possibility. I took in my appearance and sure enough, it had changed.

I used to be rather short with messy and untidy black hair. I wore glasses and had pure emerald green eyes. I was forever wearing my cousin's old hand-me downs. Yes, the savior of the wizarding world wore rags on a daily basis. I told you my life sucked, didn't I? I had accumulated many scars from the beatings Vernon had given me. I even had a battle scar on my hand that read "I must not tell lies." OK. So it wasn't a real battle scar but after suffering through my fifth year with Delores Umbridge as my defense against the dark arts professor, I thought it was a worthy title for the scar that would be forever with me. That's how I used to look anyway.

Now my appearance had changed. Not much, but enough to make a difference. My hair was now no longer unruly but tame, straight, and shoulder length. The colour was an even darker shade of black now – the colour of burnt charcoal, jet black. My broken arm was healed and my scars were completely gone, all but one; the lightning bolt shaped scar was still there in the middle of my forehead. The skin there seemed to be almost red now more defined. It made the rest of my skin appear rather pale in comparison. My eyes were quite shocking. I no longer needed my glasses as I could see perfectly without them now, but I guess that part was already obvious. What amazed me the most about my eyes was the colouring. They were still emerald green but now they had bright crimson red, the colour of blood around the pupils. They were amazing! I hate to say this, but though I was in panic mode, I had to say that I really liked my new appearance. I was a foot taller now too!

I was so ecstatic and then I started to panic again when I felt this new sensation. My mouth had started to tingle almost like an annoying itch you can never get rid of. I opened my mouth and noticed that my canines were now needle sharp fangs. Yup! That confirmed things. Voldemort was a vampire. And now I was one too. Great! Boy Wonder was now a dark creature. I was such a freak. These revelations brought another fact to mind. I was no longer wearing my rags. I was instead dressed in a fancy night robe. It was a simple black. As horrified at the thought of one of the Death Eaters or worse, Voldemort, changing my clothes for me was, I was glad that they at least had the decency not to put me in slytherin colours. Black was OK with me.

I made my way back to the bed noticing for the first time that the bedding consisted of simple white sheets and a black comforter, and lay back down. My thoughts were all jumbled up inside my head. I was a vampire now. It was hard to believe but I quickly accepted it – when you are cursed with the same fate as me you tend to accept things rather quickly. I remember learning about vampires back in third year at Hogwart's but now that seems like so long ago. How much information have I retained? I remembered that we drank blood and had our good looks to lure in our prey. Prey. I immediately felt disgusted with my self. How could I, Harry James Potter, hope of the Wizarding race, ever hope to feast upon fresh human blood? I was a monster. A complete and utter freak of nature, just like my relatives had always said.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open or even hear someone come in. When I felt the pressure of someone sitting on the edge of the bed – for I refused to think of it as _my_ bed – I finally snapped out of it. Looking up I saw the one person that I did not want to see – Voldemort! If I ever saw him again after what he had done to me, it would be too soon! But alas, things never go my way.

"I see you're awake now." I glared at him in reply.

"My little serpent must be confused right now," Voldemort said softly then hissed, "_You are mine now! You'll be safe here._"

I answered in a rush of fury. "No, yes, never, and definitely not!"

At Voldemort's quizzical look, I elaborated. "No, I'm not your serpent. Yes I'm horribly confused. I'll never be yours and I'll definitely not be safe here!"

After I finished my explanation a look of – pain? – passed over Voldemort's eyes. Geez, this guy is supposed to be the world's best occlumens. Why was he allowing me to see all of his emotions? Something didn't add up here and I wanted answers though I didn't want to wait around for them. I decided now would be a good time to try to escape again. I know now, looking back upon it, that that was another stupid Gryffindor idea on my behalf.

"Don't even try to escape Potter. You haven't healed completely and you _will not_ leave this bed until I deem you healthy enough to do so!" All pleasant tones from before were gone with that simple command. Well I wasn't going to stand for being bossed around like that anymore! I tried to make my point by attempting to get out of bed and stand defiantly in front of Voldemort but found that I could not move. What was happening to me? I started to panic again. Something weird flitted across Voldemort's face again – worry?

"Here. I know you haven't found your wand yet," said Voldemort and he produced my wand from out of no where, via wandless magic I assumed.

"I had the trace removed," he continued. "Now you can practice magic all you want while here. Mind you, don't over do it or you'll be back on bed rest again while your magical core heals itself."

To say I was shocked would have been a huge understatement. I couldn't believe Voldemort was giving me back my wand. I had wondered where it was.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. "And why are you giving me back my wand? I thought you wanted me dead?"

Voldemort looked like he had just got smacked in the face. My words probably cut deeper than I realized they had.

"Let's just say that I have come to the conclusion that you can no longer hurt me," he answered. "The rest of your questions I will answer in due time but for now, get some more rest and if you need anything, call on Tingle. He'll help you with whatever you need."

I assumed Tingle was a house elf. I watched as Voldemort stood up and left the room, wishing me a good night. I was so confused that I didn't know what to make of my situation. Well I wasn't going anywhere tonight. That was for certain. I decided to take Voldemort's advice and to get some rest. All this thinking was making me tired! Still really confused, I decided to let it go till morning and fell back to blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I had to get a student loan for university – do you really think I own HP? Obviously not!

**A/N:** Wow! So many people have added me to their alerts. I feel special! Just a few side notes, this chapter is dedicated to Jacamar (sorry about the spelling) for the awesome review! I hope any questions that may have arisen from the last chapter will be explained sufficiently in this one. I also hope that my use of italics isn't too confusing – sometimes they are supposed to represent a stressed word but I also use them to represent use of another language – in this case, Parsletongue. So without further ado, on to the chapter!

I finished the meeting and sent the rest of my followers to accomplish their assigned missions after having punished the few who had failed to please me. Now I was able to relax in my studies and think about the things that had brought me here. I was the Dark Lord and I was a vampire. A little sudden? Well let me back up a little.

My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle but don't ever call me that – I'll have to hex you, if you're lucky enough to escape death. I prefer Lord Voldemort but most people know me as the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, etc. My followers refer to me as Master, Sir, or My Lord for obvious reasons. Anyways, my mother died after giving birth to me having named me for my muggle father and my wizard grandfather. My father never wanted me so I was left to grow up in an orphanage until I was 11 when Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, came to tell me that I was a wizard. I still had to return every summer though.

I never liked to be control as Dumbledore learned early on in my time at Hogwart's. I was studious and quickly gained followers. When I finished school I set out on my own quest, still not sure what career to pursue. Over the course of my lifetime I have learned many things, seen many feats, and mastered many techniques. I was a Parsletongue – I could talk to snakes. I could perform wandless magic and I already knew how to become an animagus or rather, I was able transform into an animal. My form was that of a lion. It's ironic, I know. My house at school was Slytherin, the snake house and I was also Slytherin's last remaining heir.

There is something about cats, the lion in particular, that drew me. They were fast, powerful, graceful, and always looked down upon other less worthy creatures. The males are dominant and will look after the rest of the pride when needed. Above all, however, was the bond the king and queen of the pride, the alphas if you prefer, shared. I couldn't explain it then, I still can't, but I have an idea why now. You see, when I was on my travels after school, I came across a vampire. Well that encounter didn't go so well and I was now one of them.

I was well-informed about vampires when I was turned. It turns out that most vampires will turn only one human in their lifetime – their mate. There were of course rogue vamps just like there are rogues in every other species. It was a rogue that had turned me so thankfully we weren't actually mates. Now about vampires themselves, as I'm sure you have questions. You know all those myths about them? Yes? Well they're simply that – myths. We are perfectly safe around garlic, sunlight, and even stakes. We mostly drink blood though we are able to eat small amounts of human food – the better to blend in with our prey. We sleep in regular beds too! And our looks! The only creature more beautiful than a vampire is a veela. So I suppose that since you now know that vampires are beautiful and I'm a vampire, you probably want to know what I look like.

When I was younger, I was quite handsome. However, I quickly started to resemble more of a snake once I set out on my journey. You see, this journey was supposed to help me to become immortal. I had decided to create horcruxes but I almost destroyed my soul. When I was turned, my horcruxes were destroyed and my soul restored. My guess is that since vampires are immortal, I no longer needed them. Nothing even hurts us, not even our mates.

So anyway! I am even more handsome now than before my ridiculous idea of horcruxes. I have short midnight black hair with a bit of a wave to it. I have no scars, not even a copy of my own dark mark that adorns the left forearm of all my followers. I wouldn't want any kind of indicator of who I am after all. I'm rather tall and thin though nowhere near lanky. My eyes are hazel with bright red flecks the colour of blood. My followers only see my glamour, a tall, bald, snake-faced man with pure blood red eyes that burn with evilness.

After I had changed, my journey took on a new direction. I no longer needed to seek power; I already had it. I decided instead to seek out my mate. It seemed like the right thing to do; maybe I'd finally have happiness and a family that loved me. Love was the only thing that I had yet to learn. Well it turned out that my mate was a boy named Harry Potter. Unfortunately Dumbledore also learned this. I attempted to retrieve Harry on Halloween, one year after he had been born. I was sadly defeated that night and spent the next 13 years in some drifting spirit form. I knew something was wrong because I wasn't obeying the laws of vampirism. I was angry and during my attempts to get back to human state I actually lost control of myself and attempted to kill my mate several times. It was stupid I know but I thought if I couldn't have a human form, then I would make my mate into the same form that I had so we could both be together.

I came to my senses though. I planted one of my followers at Hogwart's. My plan worked; Harry Potter was by my side during the end of his fourth year at school and with the use of his blood, I was able to revert to human again. It was rather unfortunate that he happened to escape and I lost my chance to explain things to him.

A knock at my study doors alerted me to someone's presence snapping me out of my musings. When I opened the door I saw Dolohov, an inner circle member, and Thompson, a rookie Death Eater. It's a good thing, really, that I hadn't thought to remove my glamour yet. I was still hideous enough to answer the door.

"Dolohov. Thompson. What are you doing back here so suddenly?" I questioned using a soft yet cool voice that visibly sent shivers up and down their spines.

"My Lord," Dolohov replied, "We have good news! We sighted Harry Potter in Diagon Alley!"

This was certainly good news and I decided not to punish them but to instead have the two of them lead me to Harry. He would be mine.

We arrived in a dank alley hidden in muggle London, just outside of Diagon. I turned to my companions and ordered them, "Take me to him!"

"Yes My Lord! Right away My Lord!" replied Dolohov. Thompson just kept quiet; as a rookie, he was too afraid to say or do anything in my presence. A useless follower if there ever was one. We had only moved a block or two when I heard it – a wounded cry for help. And it sounded familiar! I ditched the other two and ran into the next alley and what I saw made my blood boil and my stomach knot with worry. Harry Potter, my mate, was lying on the ground and a fat muggle was beating the snot out of him.

I was so concerned for the boy that I didn't even bother to use a curse though I desperately wanted to. I knew that if I was to have any chance at making this work I would have to slowly adjust Harry to the dark side. Instead I cast a wandless hover charm and flung the horrid pig against a brick wall of one of the buildings next to us. He hit his head and was promptly knocked unconscious. Good riddance! Who would've figured that a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ could do so much damage?

I watched as Harry slowly struggled to get up. He used one arm in an attempt to brush himself off and I instantly started to worry; his arm was broken. I wanted to heal it for him but it was best to wait and see what he would do first. He looked up at me then and I saw his eyes flash with panic and fear.

"No! Not you! Anyone but you! No!" he muttered. He turned around and attempted to run but I was faster. He nearly ran right into me – not that I would've minded!

The boy turned angry now; his emotions were not all that hard to read. It was clear that he had not yet mastered occlumency. I was already profound in both occlumency and its accompanist, legilimency. While I was caught off guard he pushed me with his one good arm and proceeded to tell me to go away and to stay away from him. But I wasn't going to listen. He turned around again and closed the gap between us so that I could feel his warm body standing in front of me.

"Don't even think about moving _Potter_!" I hissed at him coldly my icy breath blowing across his warm neck. An involuntary shiver went down his spine when I whispered his name in Parsletongue. I wrapped my arm around him and held the boy tightly to me.

"You've been very difficult to find my slippery serpent, but I have you in my grasp at last!" I smirked while pulling us even closer together. It wasn't hard for me to tell how uncomfortable I was making my mate as I leant forward and sunk my now elongated fangs into the crook of his neck. I knew his transformation would be painful and would last probably about three days like most vampires did.

Once he was unconscious I bit my own wrist, let some of my blood flow into his mouth before letting my wound heal, and then coaxed his limp form to swallow it thus bringing about his transformation. Usually prey that was being turned would be awake while ingesting the sire's blood. I myself was overpowered. The bloody rogue that turned me had stabbed my arm and fed me his blood once I opened my mouth to scream. You probably figured out already that this was when I truly started to seek power so that I wouldn't become a victim again.

As the boy in front of me, supported in my arms, started to change, I apparated us back to my home – Castle Slytherin. I had my favourite house elf prepare a bedroom for Harry; next door to mine. After I placed him on the soft sheets and tucked him in – yes, I the Dark Lord was putting my mate to bed and _tucking_ him in – I conjured a chair and settled in to watch him for the next few days to make sure he'd be all right.

For the next day and half I had Tingle, my favourite house elf, bring me my meals to Harry's bedroom. I left him only long enough to use the washroom. I was content to just watch him sleep as he transformed. Alas, my happiness was not to be. Tingle appeared and informed me that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape wished to see me. I sighed and had Tingle lead me to them. I won't bother telling you what they wanted because it was really rather boring. I will tell you, however, that I threatened to hex off their masculinity should they happen to disturb me again before the start of next week. The look on their faces was amazing! The shear horror looks that they wore were more comical than anything and I had to steal myself not to laugh. I growled at them to go home and then I headed back up to Harry's room.

I had only been gone maybe a half hour but upon my arrival back at my mate's room I noticed that he was sitting in bed, thinking from the look of contemplation on face. Now being the dark lord that I am, I wasn't used to using manners and this _was_ my home after all. I just walked right in and sat down at the foot of the bed seeing as how my chair from earlier must have been put away by Tingle or one of the other elves once I had left the room to see to Snape and Malfoy. When I sat, he looked up at me. The brat even had the nerve to glare at me! I had to tell myself that he didn't know about our relationship yet. Instead, I commented on his revival, which shouldn't have occurred so soon, now that I think about.

"I see you're awake now. My little serpent must be confused right now," I said softly then hissed, "_You are mine now! You'll be safe here._"

My mate rushed to answer me and you could tell he was angry at what I had said, or I hoped it was just at what I said!

"No, yes, never, and definitely not!"

Huh? What was he talking about? I didn't ask a single question let alone four! I must have been lucky though because he actually elaborated without me asking him to.

"No, I'm not your serpent. Yes I'm horribly confused. I'll never be yours and I'll definitely not be safe here!"

It pained me to hear those words coming from my mate's mouth. I decided right then and there that I was going to do whatever it took to make him come to trust me. I noticed Harry trying to get up as I was thinking this thought and more. Concerned for his well-being I scolded him for his brash attempt at escape.

"Don't even try to escape Potter. You haven't healed completely and you _will not_ leave this bed until I deem you healthy enough to do so!"

Ok, maybe I shouldn't have _ordered_ him to but he wasn't going to listen otherwise. I was too tired at this moment to fight with him though so I did something to prevent the inevitable dispute. I gave him his wand back and commented that I had the feeling he was looking for it. I had removed the trace on it – he could now do magic anytime he wanted without those fools at the ministry of magic finding out. I told him as much.

"Don't over do it or you'll be back on bed rest while your magical core heals itself," I added. I thoroughly enjoyed the confused look on his face at the way I was treating him. I was giving him is wand, that I had summoned via wandless magic, and the boy was looking like I was about to kill him. It's a shame really that my vampire side had picked him for my mate because I still enjoyed the effect I had on him. Another thought occurred to me; what if I was too dominating? I didn't want him to leave. I couldn't stomach the idea of Harry returning to Dumbledore to be controlled and manipulated again. Aware of these strange thoughts, I immediately became ashamed of myself for hating him all those years that he had a body and I didn't. It was foolish and I realized that I was starting to seem more Gryffindor than Slytherin.

"What do you want with me?" the voice of the younger wizard in front of me questioned, bringing me back to reality. "I thought you wanted me dead?"

I was gobsmacked! Of course he would think that. I had treated him as my enemy in my search for regaining my body. I had some explaining to do but it was going to have to wait. I would answer his questions when I was ready and I informed Harry of that.

"Let's just say that I have come to the conclusion that you can no longer hurt me," I answered. "The rest of your questions I will answer in due time but for now, get some more rest and if you need anything, call on Tingle. He'll help you with whatever you need."

I got up and left his room heading next door into mine. As I turned down the covers and changed out my robe I thought about how well that meeting had gone. Harry hadn't tried to attack me, so that was good. He was resting and I would be answering one or two of his questions at breakfast tomorrow. He now had complete access to my favourite house elf and I could now rest easy knowing that I had finally gotten my mate near me and only had to focus on the Death Eater's and Dumbledore's idiotic plans to thwart me. Yes, I was content and slept well for the first time in a long time.

**A/N:** One final note – before I go getting any flames, I want everyone to know that I already know how out of character Voldemort seems. Don't worry. His thoughts and his actions are two very different things. You will be able to see the difference as time goes on. Harry is the one who will be OOC according to the book's perspective since he will eventually go dark. That's all for now! Hands out cream puffs to all her fantastic readers! ^,~


End file.
